


Destiel Imagine #1

by exalteddean



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little headcanon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Imagine #1

Imagine Cas taking a year off after graduating college. Maybe he’s burnt out from school, from adulthood, from his own country. He decides he really needs to see some things, get some traveling in while he’s still young and has his last bit of free time.

Imagine him, an American backpacking alone through parts of Europe. Maybe he decides to join a few guided tour groups to learn more about the areas he’s visiting. Maybe he ends up on one particular tour - a food & beer walking tour of Munich, Germany.

Imagine his tour guide is a young American ex-patriate; a fun, adventurous guy who, four years ago, had the same idea. Except he never left. His name is Dean, and he starts the tour by introducing himself and telling them all that one day he decided to backpack across Europe, and another day he decided to just continue living in Munich, where he fixes cars and leads English-speaking tours for money.

Imagine Dean asking all of the tourists on his tour to introduce themselves and where they come from. Imagine his eyes lingering on Cas’s when he speaks.

Imagine, as they go along the beer tour and get a little more tipsy every stop, Cas losing his resolve and unsubtly coming onto Dean. When nobody else is looking, of course.

Imagine the tour ending with cheers and toasts and stumbling into taxis. Imagine Cas hanging back last to “ask for directions.” Imagine Dean offering Cas to just crash with him.

Imagine them spending a heated, passionate night together. Imagine Cas’s smile and resounding yes a few days later when Dean shrugs and casually suggests that Cas just move into his little German apartment with him. Imagine Cas not traveling outside Germany again until a few years later, when he and Dean are on their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Reblog this work from my original tumblr post here!](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/126756865097/imagine-cas-taking-a-year-off-after-graduating)


End file.
